Children of the river
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: New chapter yes but default chapter for votes and opinions. I would like to know what you think, so please read...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I wonder how Konzen's life would have differed if he had found Goku in the river as well," Kanzeon murmured.

It was night time at Shangri-La, so Kanzeon knew she had plenty of time before dawn. She stood up from her throne and headed to her friend, the Kami of Fate. They met in a rather large room. There were two couches and about a meter behind them was a projector which the Kami of Fate used. A blank screen was set up about ten meters to the front of the couches.

"Is it ready?" Kanzeon asked. The other Kami nodded.

"What do you want to know?" the Kami of Fate asked with curiosity.

"Just to see how things may have changed," Kanzeon shrugged, "Mind, it's only for tonight, and perhaps may help to see things more clearly."

The Kami of Fate nodded again as she turned the projector on to see what the world may hold if Konzen had sent Goku 500 years into the future. At time where he would be eleven years of age and Goku would have been a newborn baby, growing into a second childhood... when they next meet. And be together again with Tenpou and Kenren... as a family.

A picture of an eleven year old boy with amethyst eyes and golden blond hair came to view. He was sweeping the autumn leaves that had fallen around the temple which was his home ever since the head monk, Koumyo Sanzo, had found and rescued him from drowning in the river eleven years before. He was listening to the Sanzo as he swept the leaves...

Koumyo Sanzo was talking to young Kouryu about how beautiful autumn was. The boy was trying his best not to snort at his master's opinion of beauty. To him, Autumn simply meant more leaves to be swept. Suddenly, a sound... A soft sound, almost within his own mind entered his consciousness...


	2. Chapter 1: Voice

Chapter 1: Voice

"Eh?" Kouryu gasped looking up from the ground he was sweeping. He jerked his head towards the direction he thought he had heard a voice calling him. The young boy, about eleven, narrowed his eyes towards the direction but saw nothing. He went back to work.

Suddenly, he heard the voice again. This time, he knew it was pleading. "What is the matter, Kouryu?" said a gentle voice. Kouryu looked over to his guardian, Koumyo Sanzo, with curiosity in his amethyst eyes. "I...I'm uncertain, Master," the boy replied, "I thought I heard a voice." He looked again to the direction where he thought the voice had come from.

Koumyo Sanzo frowned at the boy's behaviour as he, too, looked at the direction the boy was intently looking off to. "It sounds pleading," Kouryu continued. "And it's giving me a headache," he added rather grumpily. Koumyo Sanzo laughed at the grumpiness of his ward. "I suggest you look for the source," he said, "The direction you are facing is the direction to the very same river I found you." He paused for a moment. "You may want to hurry, I will excuse you for the afternoon." Kouryu blanched as he listened. He remembered too well that Koumyo Sanzo had told him that he probably would have drowned if he had not called to him. "Yes, Master," he said. He laid the broom on a tree, and ran off to the direction of the river.

_Help me..._ the voice called.

_Hold on, I'm coming..._ Kouryu replied as he ran.

_Help..._

Kouryu ran and ran, dodging the trees and branches as he did so. The voice was becoming fainter. Kouryu knew he was running out of time.

Once he reached the river, Kouryu found the voice was closer. A new voice, seemingly linked to the one that had given him a headache reached his ears. It was a voice of a baby, a crying baby. Kouryu jerked his head up and down the river.

He spotted a basket and watched in horror as the last of an arm went down the surface. Without a second thought, Kouryu plunged into the water and waded as quickly as he could to the basket, or, at least, save the infant inside.

Kouryu panted as he crawled back to the bank with one arm and a gurgling half drowned baby in the other. It was a miracle he survived, he did not know how to swim. He sat up as soon as he was safely out of the water's reach holding the crying child. He patted the back and let the baby vomit the unwanted contents of the stomach as well as the lungs. It disgusted the apprentice to no end, but it relieved him the baby was alive. The baby, a boy, calmed down after a while. To Kouryu, he looked no more than a few hours old. A thin golden diadem encircled his small head amidst the damp fuzzy brown hair.

Golden eyes opened. Kouryu froze. He had heard stories of Seiten Taisei, a powerful being said to reborn again with time with no memories whatsoever. When his power limiter is removed, he becomes a monster, an ancient being, more powerful than all armies of youkai and kami combined. A monster that knew nothing of friend and foe. The only way to identify the heretic was by his golden eyes.

Kouryu was ready to throw the child back into the river, but when he looked into the boy's eyes, the was no malice as far as he could see. In fact, he did not see any hint of evil at all in those golden eyes. It was a beautiful shade of gold. Very much like the sun. It seemed to Kouryu that those golden eyes shone through him, looking into the deepest, least known part of his soul.

For some reason, Kouryu felt his spine tingle at the feeling. His heart swelled as the baby cooed in his arms. He even smiled a rare smile as he saw how cute the child was. "Well," he said, standing up, "I guess I'd better take you back with me. But the question is: what I am going to do with you?" A gurgle from his shoulder answered his question.

"Kouryu, you do know you brought a heretic to the temple, albeit a dangerous one," said Master Sanzo as he watched his ward care for the heretical baby. "I understand, Master," replied Kouryu, dressing the cloth diaper on the baby, "but it only seemed right. He does not look very dangerous." He hesitated, "Not with this limiter on. I'm thinking of looking for a family to foster him. But knowing this area, the chances are almost nil."

Koumyo Sanzo chuckled in agreement, watching Kouryu care for the fragile infant. "You have to admit," the boy continued, "he is rather cute." Koumyo Sanzo nodded in agreement, the newborn was cute despite the identity he had. He had a cute chubby face, around his tiny head was a golden diadem, nearly covered by his fuzzy brown hair. The high priest had an idea that the boy was going to stay with them for a while. Why Kouryu insisted that he bring up the child, Koumyo had no idea whatsoever. Not even Kouryu knew the answer.

"He should have a name in any case," Koumyo consented. "I think I'll call him... Goku, Son Goku," replied Kouryu, rocking the baby. "Goku..." Koumyo said with wonder, "'One who sees things invisible to the eye', that's a fine name."

"It seems to suit his eyes, Master," Kouryu explained, "They're the same gold as the sun." Koumyo Sanzo just smiled and nodded.

Two years passed quickly as Kouryu, with Koumyo's help, raised the young baby. Goku was given to the same wet nurse who cared for Kouryu himself when he was an infant. To give her a young baby to love as her own was a gift, though she knew she could not keep him as her own. Kouryu knew she was youkai, but that was little concern to him as it had been to Master Sanzo. The child was not youkai, nor was he human. Goku was a solitary being, unique to the world. It did not matter to Kouryu in the least.

Everyone in the temple noticed Kouryu's change of behaviour ever since the heretic child came into his life. He was more cheerful than he was before, and slightly more exhausted. The monks at the temple still sneered behind his back, and as usual, he did not care. His temper only flared if they ever gossiped about Goku. They were the very same gossips they had amongst each other on Kouryu as a river rat, to hear them say the similar things about an innocent child was trying Kouryu's patience. Kouryu was thankful for Mali, Goku's wet nurse, for taking care of the baby during the day. She would listen to his grunts as much as Koumyo Sanzo would.

Unfortunately, Mali could not always be with them. She left when Goku was a year and a half. Tears in her eyes, she told Kouryu she would have to leave or they would be in danger. It took much time for the teen to comfort the baby who had come to call her mother. Now, while he did his chores, Kouryu would have a baby sling on his back, carrying Goku wherever he went.

Kouryu did so as he did not trust the other monks to care for Goku. As Goku was a heretical being, he was considered a taboo. Kouryu knew, however it was nowhere near his fault to have amethyst eyes as much as it was Goku's fault to have gold eyes. Goku had not asked to be born a heretic and the teen knew it.

Goku, by now, had learnt to run and walk. That was when the trouble began, particularly when it was bath time. Kouryu often had to trap his charge with a piece of fruit in order to get the toddler to bathe. Koumyo laughed at the sight of he two boys sometimes, he remembered having the same problem when Kouryu was a toddler. The running and scampering often caused Kouryu to worry. It was not the first time Kouryu's voice was heard, "Oi, chibi saru, either you come for a bath or I'll be forced to tickle you!"

Once in Autumn, when Kouryu let Goku run about, a mess with the leaves which Kouryu swept occurred. Kouryu's idea of punishment for this was to hang Goku from a tree and to stay quiet long enough to be let down. Kouryu swept the leaves while Goku hung in the tree trying to follow the teen. When the teen finally let the little monkey down, he found later the punishment he gave was too cruel as it gave Goku nightmares later on. The monkey was in tears and kept apologising. When he finally calmed down, Kouryu shook his head and ruffled Goku's hair. "Baby monkey," he muttered with a hint of affection.

One rainy night, a bear entered the temple grounds. Kouryu simply looked at the bear with his dark eyes and asked him to leave. The bear did so without much of a fight or a grunt. He was later found by Shuuei, the talisman wielder. Shuuei caught him singing softly to Goku. The younger boy was sitting on the teen's lap, his golden eyes closed. Shuuei told him in a soft voice that Master Sanzo had wanted to see him. Kouryu nodded and put little Goku to bed. "Kuwu..." the child whimpered softly. "Shh..." Kouryu soothed, "I'll be back soon." Satisfied, Goku clay back into his pillow while Kouryu draped a blanket over him.

Kouryu then gave Shuuei the beads that was hung around his neck when Koumyo Sanzo found him. "You have changed, Kouryu," said Shuuei.

The teen looked at the monk incredulously. "How?" he asked. Shuuei chuckled, "Ever since that boy came into your life, you seem to have developed... a certain something. In case you don't know," dropping his voice, "love can come in ways you can never imagine." "I don't understand, Shuuei," said Kouryu, "I only took Goku in because he needed a place to stay and someone to care for him." Again, Shuuei chuckled, "You will understand someday, I promise." Kouryu nodded and made his way to his master's room where Koumyo Sanzo was waiting for him.

Kouryu was incredulous to what Koumyo Sanzo had called him in there for. "It's no use, Master," he said, "I'm not qualified for the title."

"Kouryu, the title of a Sanzo is not handed down simply..." Master Sanzo said as he began to explain how a Sanzo ought to be. They must have strength within their spirit, as Kouryu had displayed earlier that night. Kouryu only nodded at the end of their conversation.

He was about to say something when they heard a crash. Inane laughter rang out and reached their ears. Kouryu then heard Goku crying. "Goku!" he shouted, darting towards his room.

"Kuwu! Kuwu!" called Goku's voice. From the banging of the wooden walls, Kouryu knew Goku could not open the door of their room. Kouryu slid open the door and picked up Goku just in time to dodge a blade.

The inane laughter rang out again.

Out of fear for the child within his arms, Kouryu ran from wielder of the blade. He looked back once only to find the bandit coming closer. Kouryu ran from one empty room to another.

Finally, he took a wrong turn and was trapped at a corner.

The bandit came closer, his sword raised. Kouryu desperately shielded his young charge, wishing Goku never had to witness this. He huddled against the wall and shielded Goku as much as he could. "Goku, don't look!" Kouryu told the toddler. Goku buried his face in the teen's chest. Kouryu was ready to embrace what awaited him, but it never came. "I'll leave the rest to you, Genjo Sanzo," said a gentle voice. Kouryu opened his eyes to find his master, smiling kindly towards him and Goku. "Be strong, Genjo Sanzo," those were the last words he spoke before falling dead before the teen.

Kouryu felt his tears strolling down his cheeks as Koumyo Sanzo's body sprawled before him. What had upset him even more was the scripture that normally hung on his master's shoulders were no longer there. He saw the bandit in the dim light and knew instantly the bandit was youkai. Yells from behind grew louder before the bandit had time to raise his sword to strike the two children. Kouryu stared, dumbstruck at the body before him. His world had shattered in moments as his mentor, the only Sanzo priest he would acknowledge lay dead before him.

A sniffle brought him back to reality. He looked down at tearful Goku, who was clearly afraid. Kouryu did not know what else to do apart from holding the child and comforting him the best he could even when his heart had been broken in two. A fire within him burned, why did he not protect Master Sanzo instead?

"You will have to take that bringer of bad luck back to the river," a monk fumed as the temple residents were called together in a meeting. Kouryu had explained what he could by his account on what had happened. Goku was sleeping peacefully in his arms, oblivious to the world.

"Take him back?" Kouryu repeated, "But he'll die..."

"If the youkai wants him..." another monk began, "He's not going anywhere without me," Kouryu argued.

"Kouryu, we cannot risk your life with him!" Shuuei countered. Kouryu looked at him with fire in his eyes that would only emerge if anyone mentioned a cross word towards the baby in his care. "Does he look dangerous to you?" Kouryu asked softly.

"That monster is a heretical being," shouted another monk, "You brought him here and caused Master Sanzo's death!"

"Those youkai killed Master Sanzo, true," said Kouryu calmly, though his amethyst eyes betrayed the boiling anger within him, "And Goku has been with me for two years now. Don't you think Master Sanzo would have died two years ago if Goku did bring at his wake? What's more, though he's a heretic, I cannot leave him alone. Permit us to leave this temple so we may seek my master's scriptures."

"But, Kouryu," said the head of the temple, "The loss of the scripture is to be responsibility of all those in this temple, not yours alone." "No, master," replied Kouryu, "I also want to retrieve my property."

The other monks stared at Kouryu in astonishment as he removed the sash that wound around his head. He explained how Koumyo Sanzo had called him to his room not only to understand the Saten scripture, but to also protect the Maten scripture, renaming him... "Genjo Sanzo," Kouryu said, "This is now my name." He revealed the deep red chakra that was now set in the middle of his forehead, never to be washed away.

"If that is how it is then," the head said, "You shall now be known as Genjo Sanzo, the 31st in line of the Toaist Sanzo priest."

Kouryu, now Genjo Sanzo, left the temple that night. Taking with him, the few belongings he owned, inclusive of the baby clothes. The head of the temple gave him some food, and a Smith & Wesson Exorcist gun to help him dispel evil so the Maten Sutra would not be used unnecessarily. He also brought along a few old clothes as he knew Goku would grow. To travel around with a baby was not a task to be taken lightly. Particularly when he was now the boy's sole guardian and protector.

Kouryu half-blamed Goku for Koumyo Sanzo's death. His master's voice came back to his mind again, "Be strong, Genjo Sanzo." His heart fell with guilt. Goku was no way in fault of Koumyo Sanzo's death. He only knew that he was safe with Kouryu.

Kouryu no longer existed. He was now Genjo Sanzo. Like it or not, he would have to train the boy to either call him Master, or Sanzo.

After wandering into the forest for hours later that night, only with the light of the moon to guide them, Genjo Sanzo finally put down the supplies and got ready for the night. He had his Smith & Wesson close in reach, and Goku in his arms. Looking at the baby's sleeping face, Genjo Sanzo knew he had to be strong, for the boy's sake at the very least. "I'll try to be strong, master," Kouryu whispered, "I may not like it, but I'll try." With that he went to sleep, trying to be brave enough to take up the challenges which he knew would go on for a long time.


	3. Chapter 2: Promise

Chapter 2: Promise

A certain valley near Chang'an Temple came to Genjo Sanzo's view that mid-afternoon. Anyone who had lived in this valley for more than five years would be able to tell travellers that the valley had not changed at all. Five times the rain watered the green plants. The only indication the Sanzo priest had had for time was the fact that he, as well as his charge, grew.

"Sanzo," a brown haired boy, about seven, whined, "Wait up!" The blond's patience was running thin. They were nearly at a town and Goku's whining as well as his hurting feet were not helping anything. He looked back at the boy, the sandals he was wearing no longer looked like sandals. They were worn from much running, and a size too small.

"Let's rest for a bit," Sanzo said sitting on a boulder. Goku took a seat beside him. That was when Sanzo noticed the boy was trying to hide his feet. He bent over. Goku, realising what Sanzo was about to do backed away. "Let me see, Goku," said Sanzo firmly, implying that he would not stand for arguments. He removed the sandals as gently as he could, Goku hissed in pain. Sanzo winced at the rawness of the boy's red feet. It was no wonder Goku was particularly slow that day.

Sanzo sighed and reached inside his pack for some healing herbs, and with a few drops of their drinking water, he mixed the herbs into a poultice.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sanzo asked, applying soothing herbs on the boy's swollen feet. Goku winced at the touch. "You wouldn't have been able to eat anything." Genjo Sanzo hid his smile at the boy's concern. They had spent the last of the money they had the night before, Goku knew too well Sanzo would have given up his share in order to buy cheap new sandals for him.

While Goku slowly ate a meat bun. Sanzo found he still had a few coins left in his pocket. Just enough to buy a new pair of cheap sandals. He settled down beside his charge and began to chew on one of the last meat buns they had carefully saved. Sanzo knew the poultice would itch the little monkey's feet. So again he dove into the pack and took out a large pair of shoes and several pairs of socks, and helped Goku put them on.

"I'll carry you the rest of the way," Sanzo told him, once they finished their small meal. At Goku's questioning look, he answered, "We need a doctor to look at your feet. You can walk once we reach the temple." He placed the monkey on his shoulders since he had two packs to carry. If he was lucky, he did not have to bend backwards or anything, as long as Goku did not make any sudden movements.

Goku meanwhile was having fun. He had never sat on Sanzo's shoulders before, the world looked bigger even though he had climbed higher than this.

"I can reach the branches..." he exclaimed. Sanzo chuckled at the boy's simplicity. Goku was had always been able to climb on trees like a little monkey. It was not the first time he found a birds' nest filled with eggs. Sometimes, they would find monkeys. And at other times, Goku would find a sleeping owl. Sanzo guessed he had never been able to reach the branches this way.

They had been much through much together in the past five years. Sanzo had been teaching Goku all the martial arts he knew. One day, they discovered that Goku could call for a magical staff called a Nyoibo which lengthens or breaks apart at the boy's will. Seeing this, Sanzo told Goku a part of his identity. The part where he was a descendant of a very powerful being, which was _abstractedly_ true. The boy's eyes widened at that, and the fact that he was identified by his golden eyes. Sanzo thought back on the years. Goku was a little monkey, always scampering around until Sanzo gave his attention. Not that the blond minded, it brought a pang to his heart sometimes, as he still remembered when they were three: him, Goku and Koumyo Sanzo. Sanzo often forced himself to shake this thought away.

The past five years have stunted their growth as well. They were both very thin, and Goku was smaller than he should be. Sanzo often worried that the monkey was destined to be small.

Sanzo often hid his identity in order to find a job from town to town to feed them both. Most of the money went to rice and vegetables which he cooked into a porridge for days after. Until Goku was six years of age, Sanzo would wake minutes at a time at night to insure no one would come and hurt either of them. When in combat, he would hide Goku somewhere and use his gun to threaten those who try to hurt him. His aim became acute because of this.

Goku began learning martial arts at the age of four, and began to apply them to combat just as he turned six years of age. Sanzo was inwardly proud of his charge, at the same time he hoped it would not get to the boy's head that his martial arts would improve.

An hour later, they reached their destination, the Chang'an Temple. The temple was to be their new home, as the old head of the temple had died as recently as the day before. The Three Heads commanded Sanzo to take his place. Sanzo discarded his brown travelling rob, and dressed in white as any Sanzo priest would, the sutra he was to guard now rested on his shoulders. Goku was clad in a loose white shirt and brown trousers and brown running shoes, a size too large for him. They had been Sanzo's when he was thirteen.

The monks came to welcome him, and praised him. They seem happy at the fact that a Sanzo was going to manage the Temple as the Late Head had been a smoker. The problem was, Sanzo was not one to mess with, especially in concern to Goku.

"And this is..." said the monk, looking at Goku with deep loathing and suspicion. "Goku, is my servant and under my protection," added Sanzo, "Until I can find a family for him he shall be staying with us. Am I understood?" "Yes, Master Sanzo," the monks said obediently. "Also," said Sanzo, "please send for a doctor to look at his feet, they need some tending to." One of the monks, Yao, by name, looked at the boy's feet and found it covered with socks and bandages beneath the large shoes. He winced slightly seeing the boy move carefully so no one would notice the pain and so not to inflict more pain on his feet.

Yao agreed to undertake the task and went for the local doctor. As the young monk walked towards the doctor's office he thought about the boy with golden eyes. He knew the monks had a reason to loathe Goku. He knew Goku was a heretic, but hearing Master Sanzo's voice just now it would be suicide to remind the boy. Yao however, thought again of those eyes. He could not see any trace of evil, nor could he see malice. Yao did not know it, but he saw what Sanzo had seen: the colour of the sun in the boy's eyes.

"The boy is very cute despite his impurity," the young monk murmured to himself as he knocked on the doctor's door.

"Do not stress your feet over the next few days," the doctor advised the boy as he massage the swollen feet with soothing cream. Goku hissed with pain every now and then by tried his best to sit perfectly still. Where Sanzo was used to Goku's lack of noise, the doctor as well as Yao, were surprised. Normally, a child Goku's age would complain about the pain and kick his feet about. That was one thing Goku did not do.

"You'll get used to it," Sanzo chuckled towards Yao, who looked at him with surprise.

Later that night, a whimper woke Sanzo. It was not often that happened, but when it did, he knew Goku was either sick or having a nightmare.

"Kuwu..." he heard. Sanzo sat up in bed. Goku was curled in a ball and was shivering. He had not heard that name since Goku was three. Sanzo knew Goku was dreaming about the night Koumyo Sanzo died. "Goku," he soothed, "You're not there... there are no bandits here. You're safe." Goku woke then, feeling a familiar embrace his guardian had often given during the nights he had nightmares. Sanzo was right, Goku was dreaming about the night Koumyo Sanzo died. He did not exactly remember very much of it, only that he was afraid. He also remembered Koumyo Sanzo's gentle smile. He also remembered the games he used to play with the late Sanzo priest.

Sanzo sat there holding his charge in his arms, feeling sorry for Goku who experienced death at such a young age. The boy cried quietly as Sanzo held him

"Sanzo," asked Goku, "Why did Master have to die?" Sanzo looked at him with concern. He was not really sure how to answer.

"I can't really say," said Sanzo gently, "I... guess it was his time,"

"Would I know when it's my time to die?"

Sanzo debated with himself whether to tell Goku what he was, and decided against it. "Heck if I know, monkey," he said, "I might be able to tell you when you're older,"

"Why not now?"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to understand yet," Sanzo explained, "See if I can tell you when you turn twelve."

"Promise?"

"I cannot promise," Sanzo replied, shaking his head, "All I can say is that, when the time comes, I will tell you."

"What if it doesn't?" asked Goku, new tears filling his red eyes, "What if you die without telling me? What if...?" The boy left it hanging. He stared down at his bandaged feet. Sanzo knew they hurt much more than they did hours before.

Sanzo brought his charge close to him. This was amongst the times when he wished Koumyo Sanzo was there. Though Genjo Sanzo knew Goku better than anyone else, he was often afraid of giving the boy the wrong information. "I'll be able to tell you before it happens," he promised, "I won't leave you until you're ready to survive the world on your own, or else I'd make sure that you're in good hands." He tightened his hold around the boy, "I promise."

"But..."

"Shh..." he soothed, rubbing the boy's small back, "Just go to sleep... You don't have to think about anything, I'm here..."

"Un..." the boy yawned, "Sankyu Sanzo." Sanzo just smiled, as he held the boy humming the lullaby as he had done when Goku was a baby. When Goku's breathing became even and laboured, Sanzo lowered his small body back down to the pallet and covered him with the warm blanket. He took a long look at Goku's cute little face, smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Baby monkey," he murmured with affection.


	4. Chapter 3: Fire Red Hair

Chapter 3: Fire red hair

"A mass murder has occurred with two youkai clans," one of the heads explained.

"Two?" asked Sanzo, stunned. The only person he knew of such capability was Goku, without his limiter. As far as he knew, the boy had never committed such a crime. If Goku had done so in the past, before his current rebirth, he did not remember. This was amongst the many things he hoped Goku would never know.

"Genjo Sanzo," they then commanded, "We beseech you to find the murderer, Cho Gonou." "As you wish," Sanzo replied. It had been two years since Sanzo and Goku began living within the walls of Chang'an Temple. Goku let his hair grow long during those two years.

When Sanzo returned to his _home_, he was not surprised to see Goku practising with Yao, his favourite monk. Yao became his favourite because he was the only one who was kind to him. From the young monk, Goku learned to do some magic tricks and found that he had interest in music. He watched as Yao manage to trick Goku to fall backwards, yet again.

"Ow," Goku hissed, rubbing his painful rear. "What did I do wrong this time?" he muttered. "You were focusing so much on my arms, you didn't realise the position of your feet," Yao laughed as he helped the boy up. "When will I master that part?" Goku asked grumpily to no one in particular. "Just be patient, kiddo," said Yao, ruffling the boy's hair, "You'll get the hang of it, I promise." It was then he noticed Sanzo watching them intently. "Master Sanzo," he greeted and bowed. "Sanzo!" Goku exclaimed, happy to see his master.

"I see you're still learning," said Sanzo, grinning. It was only recent he and Yao found that Goku was not just a prodigy in fighting, he was a fighter by heart. In saying that, Goku may never know when to give up a fight. The only thing that concerned the blond priest was that if the boy understood what was reality and its opposite.

"Are you going to join us tonight?" asked Goku.

"I'm going off again this afternoon," said Sanzo.

"But you just came back..." Goku admonished, very disappointed.

"Excuse me, Master Sanzo," Yao intervened before Sanzo could say anything, "Wouldn't it be better if you take Goku along? It may be do good for him to go outside the temple." Sanzo thought for a moment, now recalling he had not allowed Goku to go outside of the temple for two years now. Sanzo knew how life for Goku was unpleasant when he or Yao were not around.

He looked down at Goku, shook his head and grinned, "All right..." he said, his face becoming serious, "But mind what I say, understood? I don't want you running off anywhere."

"Un!" Goku nodded.

"Get ready," said Sanzo, jerking his head towards their quarters, "I'll wait for you at the gates." Suddenly something irritatted his nose and he had to sneeze multiple times.

"Meow!"

Yao and Goku stood in stunned silence as Sanzo frowned at them. A kitten poke its head from Yao's basket which he kept aside. "You two..." Sanzo groaned, head in his hand. "It was shivering in the rain," Yao explained, "Buddha is said to be merciful..."

"No need to explain," Sanzo interrupted, shaking his blond head, "Just find a master for it soon." He looked at Goku then and saw a disappointed look in the boy's face. Obviously, he had other ideas. "Scat, chibi saru," he said. Goku jumped and ran off to get his things.

While waiting for Goku, Sanzo stood by the gates. He had a pipe in his hand which was similar to the one that Koumyo Sanzo had smoked years before. Because he was around Goku often the need to smoke was nearly nil.

The only other time Sanzo had allowed Goku outside of the temple was when the three heads summoned him.

"_Son Goku," they said, "accept this gift!" Out of a blue fire nearby a thin blue rod appeared and landed into Goku's hands. Amazingly, the rod kept burning, but it did not burn the boy at all._

_The blue fire faded reveal a flute..._

"Sanzo," a voice called, disturbing his thoughts. Sanzo looked up to find the boy running towards him all ready for an adventure, wearing a red oriental shirt, black trousers and a comfortable pair of boots.

Sanzo smiled for the first time that day. The little monkey gave him joy in ways that no one could ever imagine. Though the boy was only nine years old, he kept the serious priest's heart warm, and when he smiles and laughs, it brought the sun shine out from behind the dark clouds, and giving the bleak world the colours of wondrous harmony.

* * *

They were eating in a restaurant of the supposed town where Cho Gonou was supposedly have gone to after the slaughter of Hyakugan Moa's clan, they overheard someone said something about a gambler, with red hair and eyes, named Sha Gojyo who lived at the edge of town and has not been seen lately due to the fact he was taking care of an injured man.

Sanzo walked over to the person and asked him the name of the injured man. The person, who was also a customer of the restaurant, said he only knew that Sha Gojyo was looking after the guy because of a stomach wound. Sanzo gave his thanks and led Goku out of the restaurant.

As they exited the restaurant, Sanzo felt a chill went down his spine.

He had not had that feeling since the first time he was away after arriving at Chang'an Temple, some so-called 'superior' monks locked Goku out of Chang'an temple gates for reading books forbidden to _'impurities'_, even after the boy apologised and reasoned that he did not know. Yao found him curled up beside the white wall, cold. He told Sanzo of the incident, but Goku would not tell them the bullies' names, for fear of getting locked out again.

Sanzo shook this thought away as he knocked on the door of the supposed house. Everything happened in a blur after that. The next thing he knew Gonou had his banishing gun and was aiming at Goku.

"No fair," said Goku, unable to move. "Goku!" Sanzo called. Cho Gonou looked intently at the young boy in he was aiming at with the banishing gun. An image of the school children he knew came to his mind. No, he thought, I can't think of that again. He stared into the golden eyes that looked straight back at him. Gonou stood slowly telling the boy and the priest, "That man has nothing to do with me," indicating Gojyo, "I'm sorry but there's one more thing I have to do." With that he ran of into the night.

Mildly surprised, Gojyo led Sanzo and Goku into his house. He told them of his finding of Gonou in the rain a month before. He then explained how he interpreted Cho Gonou, saying there was something he wanted to do, "...after that," Gojyo shrugged, "he's going to die."

"All the more reason to stop him," said Sanzo, opening the door motioning Goku to come. Watching them exit, Gojyo thought of something. "Hey," he called, catching their attention, "I'm coming too, I didn't rescue him to have him end up dead."

"Why?" asked Goku, speaking to him for the first time. Sanzo shot a slight glare towards the red-head, telling him it had better not be stupid. "He saw my hair the way I see it, kid," explained Gojyo, "like blood." "Do you honestly think that blood is the only thing that's red in the world?" Sanzo sighed, shaking his head. "What do you mean, bouzu?" asked Gojyo with annoyance. Goku frowned at the end of the conversation and walked closer to Gojyo.

"May I?" he asked, reaching a small hand up to Gojyo's long red hair. Gojyo was perplexed, why would the kid want to touch his hair? "Uh, sure...?" he said, a little sceptic. Goku ran his fingers through Gojyo's hair and sighed with disappointment, "It's not warm at all..."

"Nanda?" said Gojyo, even more confused.

Goku smiled then.

"Your hair was so red, I thought it was on fire," Goku explained. Gojyo looked over Goku's head to find the Sanzo priest smiling a thin smile at them. He then understood what Sanzo was telling him. He knew then they had to find Gonou!

What none of them knew was that someone was watching them, ready to strike them with his wrath.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long. This was a hard chapter to write. The next would come soon.


	5. Chapter 4: New Friends Found

Chapter 4: New friends found

Cho Gonou bent down, panted and clutched his stomach. The wound seemed to have opened again from his running. He leaned against a tree, catching his breath. The Smith & Wesson banishing gun still in hand. He then remembered the eyes of the young boy he had nearly killed with that very gun. Despair filled his pine green eyes.

He deftly touched the limiters which were placed on his left ear. A reminder of his youkai state...

A dark haired girl came to his mind. Her name was Kanan. This girl had killed herself as she was raped, Gonou killed the youkai who took away her virginity.

A chirp interrupted his thoughts. Gonou looked around and found a small white dragon, no bigger than a kitten, flying above him. "Where did you come from?" Gonou asked. The white little dragon chirped and nuzzled the man's cheek, making him laugh. Suddenly he heard a scream. It was a scream of a child...

He looked behind him where his destination was, and forward to where the scream came from. It came again. No, not the second time, he thought, running his fingers through his hair.

"Mrew," the little dragon chirped, darting his white head towards the direction. He then flew towards a clearing and disappeared in a beam of light. A shadow formed, "You're willing to help me?" the murderer asked. "Mrew," came a positive reply. Gonou closed his eyes and smiled. At least there was still someone who believed in him.

* * *

Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo did not walk very far into the forest when something unnerved the golden eyed boy. "S-Sanzo...?" he called. "I feel it, Monkey," his master replied, readying his sutra. Before anyone of them could move, vines shot out of nowhere.

Sanzo struggled to get free from the vines, but froze as centipedes began crawling down to his arms. Gojyo was in a similar condition, "This is plain dandy," the red-head grunted. Goku managed to creep out of the vines and out of the trees before he realised his master was not with him, "Sanzo," he called.

"My, a monkey!" said a voice from somewhere. Sanzo knew that if Goku did not escape, something bad would happen to his charge.

"Run, Goku!" Sanzo shouted, "He'll catch you, run!" The boy hesitated before he saw the dangerin staying for both, and ran as fast as his feet could carry him; trying to plan on how to save Sanzo at the same time. While thinking through, he did not realise just how close the vines were to his feet as they tripped him. "Agh!" shouted Goku, falling. He rolled over and looked up. What he saw made him scream.

Never in his life did he see a face so twisted, deranged and dead as he saw this one. By the shape of the ears he knew the shadow looming over him was youkai. A hand grabbed the boy's shirt causing him to scream again.

The youkai held his chin, forcing the boy to look at him. Goku had never been more afraid as he was then. The youkai seemed to be interested with his gold eyes. Goku knew his golden eyes were not the type of coloured eyes one would see everyday. According to Sanzo it was a mark of his heritage, and according to the so-called superior monks they represented his impurity. Sanzo had once said that his eyes were like the sun, and it suited him perfectly. Somehow this youkai, or zombie had different ideas. "I heard those with golden eyes..." the youkai began.

"Leave him alone!" another voice shouted. They all turn to see two bright beams in the distance. The youkai jumped aside before a huge vehicle could hit him. It was a green jeep. And driving the jeep was Gonou!

"Boy, jump!" he shouted, holding his hand out to Goku.

Goku did not need to be told twice. He grabbed the murderer's hand and jumped up to the passenger's seat. Before he had time to put on a seatbelt, a movement caught his eye. "Longer nyoibo!" he yelled. His staff appeared in his hand and lengthened, Cho Gonou stared at the youkai angrily. "I killed you, Chin Yisao!" he said venomously. "Not yet you have," the deranged youkai said, "Not with my mah-jong tiles."

"No," Gonou murmured, he green eyes widening. Desperate, he grabbed Goku's hand before the boy could make another move. "Hold on," he warned, "I'm going to drive quite fast." Getting the hint, Goku put on his seatbelt and held on tight to the jeep as the murderer reversed and drove onwards, deeper into the woods.

It was possibly about an hour before Gonou decided it was safe to stop. He let out a sigh of relief before turning a rather green boy beside him.

"Are you all right?"

"Y...yeah..." said Goku, little shaky.

"Sumimasen," said Gonou, "I had to drive fast."

It took Goku several moments before he could trust himself to speak again. "Who was that?" he asked, referring to the deranged youkai who he had a near disastrous encounter half an hour before. Gonou gave a rueful smile before he answered.

"A shikigami of a noble of the Hyakugan Maoh clan," Gonou explained, "Chin Yisao, a centipede youkai." He then turned towards Goku, "What was your master thinking? Bringing you out here?" he asked, "He didn't anticipate this did he?"

"Actually," said Goku, scratching the back of his head, "We've have been in danger similar to this before... it was during the years we travelled." Gonou looked at the boy suspiciously, "How old are you?"

"I'm turning nine this year," answered Goku. "And he allowed you out of the temple?" asked Gonou. Goku sobered then. "I'm not meant to be a monk because of my impurity," the boy answered, "Besides, I haven't been out of the temple for two years. We thought all of Hyakugan Maoh's clan were killed..." Goku clamped his mouth before he continued, realising what he was getting to. Gonou just smiled and said, "It's all right." It was a while before Goku spoke again, "He didn't anticipate this."

Gonou nodded. "You should hide," he stated, "At least until your master finds you." Goku shook his head. "My master always said that I should help others where I can, even if I'm not a guardian of justice." They stepped out of the jeep.

"Uh, just where did you get this jeep?" asked Goku. Before Gonou could answer, a bright light appeared between them. It became so bright, Goku had to cover his eyes.

When the light faded, Goku heard a small chirp. Goku opened his eyes to find a small white dragon in place of where the green jeep was moments before, just in time to see a vine snapping out of nowhere and encircling the little dragon.

* * *

"Well," the red-head said conversationally, "Fancy me being in a mess like this with a corrupted monk." He eyed the centipedes that surrounded him over the vines.

"Just because I don't have a bald head, does not mean I'm corrupted," Sanzo snorted, not looking at the red-head.

A long silence rang between them as the centipedes continued to move around them. "That kid," Gojyo began again, "Goku, was it?"

"What about him?" asked Sanzo.

"Is he some kind of deity?" the red head asked, "It's not every lifetime one meets a person with golden eyes,"

"Same goes with those with blood red eyes and hair," said Sanzo, deadpan, "To be honest," he continued, "I don't give a damn if he's a heretic or not, nor do I give a damn if you are half-youkai. I see no malice in his eyes, even if he _was_ the Seiten Taisei. To me he's a kid, and my ward." He paused for a moment, "And something tells me your past is no better than mine was."

"I'm pretty sure you're not speaking to a corpse," said Gojyo sarcastically. "How 'bout vampire?" asked Sanzo. "That was uncalled for," Gojyo replied.

Silence greeted them again.

"You're pretty good with that gun of yours," Gojyo commented. "Thanks," Sanzo replied. "Do you have a promise to keep or something?" Gojyo asked again. "Hold on tight," Sanzo said abruptly.

"Huh?" said Gojyo, confused. He looked towards the monk only to find him chanting, before shouting, "MAKAI TENJO!"

A bright light suddenly enclosed them.

"Ow!" yelled Gojyo. He closed his eyes to block out the bright light. After a long moment he heard the priest's voice calling him, "You can open your eyes now." Gojyo cracked one eye open and found that he was free from both vines and centipedes, and standing at an awkward position.

"WAK!" he yelled falling painfully on his rear. He looked to find the priest offering him a hand. "Couldn't you have done that like... an hour ago?" asked Gojyo.

"And cause the centipedes to creep up again?" asked Sanzo, "Your head is thicker than it looks."

"Why I oughta...?" began Gojyo, Sanzo interrupted him, "Let's look for our wards."

They hurriedly followed the tracks made by the jeep, hoping that they were not too late.

* * *

The little dragon was trapped!

Gonou and Goku look behind them. Chin yisao came into view, smirking.

"Have you finished your last conversation before I send you to your next life?" he asked maniacally. He kept his eyes on Goku the whole time. Gonou did not like the way he was looking at the boy, so he shifted his position, keeping Goku out of Chin Yisao's view.

"I won't let you lay a hand on this boy," Gonou growled, pushing Goku behind him. Chin Yisao just smirked, "Then my vines will do it for me."

He snapped his fingers then. The ground shook.

Losing his balance, Goku toppled into Gonou.

"What's going on?" asked Goku, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "I don't know," said Gonou trying to keep a hold on Goku. Vines encircled their waists and took them apart, lifting them into the air.

Chin Yisao watched as the two struggled to get free. One rather thick vine encircled Gonou so tightly, it pinned his arms to his side. Many other completely covered Goku's limbs. Soon the boy found it hard to breathe. "Hold on!" Gonou yelled, as the vine tightened around Goku's neck. It was another minute before he saw that he could not save Goku. "Let him go!" he commanded to Chin Yisao.

"Oh my, no," Chin Yisao sneered as he watched the struggling man, "This is more fun." Goku began gasping for air.

"Watch as I slowly kill this precious boy..." Chin Yisao sneered. Goku desperately gasped for breath as the vines closed around his windpipe.

"No!" Gonou protested, fighting against the vines, "Not again!"

"Why ever not?" Chin Yisao sneered, as the green-eyed murderer fought uselessly, "This boy deserves to die anyway." "No!" Gonou yelled, his voice echoing throughout the forest.

It was then that Goku stopped moving his eyes were closed, as he hung limp among the vines. Chin Yisao snapped his fingers. The vines let both the murderer and the boy go. As Gonou dropped to the forest ground he looked over to where Goku has landed. The boy was not moving.

Gonou rushed to Goku and gathered him in his arms.

"Kid," Gonou shouted, shaking him, "Kid!" Goku remained unmoved. Green eyes widened as Gonou lay the boy back down to the forest floor.

"Goku!" another voice called. "Now, how would you explain to this short tempered priest about his precious ward?" Chin Yisao sneered, as Gonou stood slowlly. "Kill them," he then ordered.

"Not. On. My. Watch," Cho Gonou said slowly. He spun around so quickly, Chin Yisao did not have a chance to react. The murderer then pointed his gun towards the youkai's left sternum. "It's about here isn't it?" said Gonou, "Where I killed you?"

"It was all an act?" Chin Yisao gasped.

"Forgive me for boasting but I'm a pretty good actor," said a familiar voice. It was Goku!

Seeing his charge jump up behind the deranged youkai was very surprising to Sanzo. "You were focusing so much on our arms you did not watch my feet," he quoted, as Gonou pulled the trigger ending Chin Yisao's life as a shikigami.

"I honestly hate you," the shikigami moaned.

"Coincidence," snarled Hakkai as the zombie youkai turned into dust and disappeared into the night. "I hate you too."

Goku fell back with a sigh, he was tired. It had been a long night, and the choking did not help. A chirp interrupted his thoughts about going to sleep. He looked up to see the small white dragon flying, "You're the jeep, right?" the boy asked. The little dragon licked the boy's cheeks in response, making him laugh.

"Yokatta..." a familiar voice murmured. A pair of arms engulfed him and held him tightly before he could acknowledge the owner of the voice. "I thought I'd lost you..." the voice scolded gently. "Sanzo..." Goku began before he heard something. He looked over, as did Gonou, to where Chin Yisao was standing before he turned to dust.

The tile was ticking.

It was a bomb! Knowing that he only had a chance, Gonou rushed and shielded the boy from the explosion. Bits punctured his right eye, causing it to bleed.

The smoke cleared before Goku opened his eyes to find Gonou's eye bleeding. "Your eye!" Goku gasped, "I'm sorry..." he became annoyed then, "Why did you do that? I thought about how pretty your eyes were!"

"If one eye is all it takes for keeping the sunshine in your eyes," the murderer murmured, "Then I have no regrets."

"Let me bandage it for you, at least," said Goku, blushing at the comment. Gonou was surprised at the solemn and truthful voice he heard coming from the boy. The next few minutes were rather overwhelming to the murderer. Hours before he was close to murdering the golden eyed boy; minutes before he saved the boy, now the boy was doing his best to heal the damaged eye. The resumed their trek to Hyakugan Moa's castle as soon as Goku finished bandaging the right eye. The dragon rested on Goku's shoulder.

Then suddenly, the green-eyed man clutched his stomach. "He re-opened his wound," Gojyo explained, catching him, "Chin Yisao gave it to him before he killed him."

The boy shook his head as he made more bandages. "I amazed at how well you do this," Gonou complemented. "You're just as reckless as my guardian," was Goku's reply. Gojyo looked over to the priest who gave him a look, saying, 'Don't ask.' As soon as Goku finished bandaging the stomach wound they started off on their trek again.

When they came within sight of the castle, they found it burnt to the ground. I could not save her this time either, Gonou thought. He knelt down to the ground as he took the watch out from his pocket, dug a hole and buried it. As Gonou finished the task, he sat there, unmoving. Goku's heart wrenched as he watched. Was this how his master felt when Koumyo Sanzo died?

He took a deep breath and looked towards the priest, and then back at Gonou. "Sanzo," said Goku, looking towards the sad scene, "Could you read the sutra for them?"

Sanzo laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Know this, Goku," the boy's master said, sitting cross-legged and taking out a coronet, "When I read the sutra, it's not just for the dead."

The sun rose as Sanzo chanted the sutra. Goku felt something welled up inside him. What it was, he was uncertain.

He felt every joy and grief flow through him like a river.

He began to remember certain things about Mali and Koumyo Sanzo. And briefly, he remembered someone very much like Sanzo, accept that his blond hair was long and he wore purple, another was a man like Cho Gonou, with shoulder length hair and a smile, another was similar to Sha Gojyo, without a scar on his face and short hair. Finally a boy with black hair and golden eyes. Those images were gone in an instant. Goku had no idea afterwards what he remembered of those images.

He opened his eyes again to the late sunrise. He looked over to Gojyo and Gonou. They had felt the same as he did, he knew it in his heart... His gaze shifted to his guardian,

Sanzo took Cho Gonou back to Chang'an Temple as soon as he finished the chant. They said goodbye to Gojyo, and left the dragon with him, and went back to the temple to drop off Goku where Yao would watch over him, while Sanzo took Cho Gonou to meet with the Three Heads.

Before leaving, Sanzo had a talk with Goku.

"Goku, you stay here until I come back," said Sanzo.

"Okay."

"Don't forget to sweep the leaves, and don't give Yao a hard time."

Yao gave a small snort at that, the little boy hardly gave any trouble to anyone – if he could help it, that is.

"Uh!" the little monkey replied. "I guess this is goodbye, little one," said Gonou as he turned. "Wait," said Goku suddenly, tugging at Gonou's sleeve. Gonou turned with surprise as Goku looked up at him with sincerity and fierce determination in his eyes. "You saved my life," he said, firmly, "Sanzo had said when you save a life, all your sins are forgiven. The Three Heads have to forgive you one way or another."

Gonou smiled a true smile for the first time since they met.

The boy had so much faith in him. "Thank you," he murmured. Goku watched as his new found friend went to the presence of the Three Heads with cuffed hands. He hoped he was right.

It was two days before Sanzo returned to the temple. To keep himself busy, Goku did as Sanzo told and swept the fallen leaves. He practised martial arts with Yao and on his own. He drew and studied the books from the temple library.

Sanzo found his charge sitting at a table in one of the temple's common room, studying history from the books he had borrowed from the temple library.

Sensing someone was watching him, the boy looked up and found his guardian looking at him. He put down his book, stood up and asked, "Sanzo, did they...?"

"Gonou is dead, Goku," Sanzo replied calmly.

Goku sat heavily in his chair. "But Sanzo," he said slowly with disappointment, "you told me..."

"What he said is true in most ways," a familiar voice spoke. Goku looked up, not believing his ears. Cho Gonou was right there in front of him. He started, nearly falling off his chair. "Are you a Gonou's ghost?" he asked. The black haired man laughed, "No Goku, I'm not. But I do have a new name." "What is your new name?" the golden eyed boy asked.

"Hakkai," he answered, adjusting the monocle that covered his right eye, "Cho Hakkai." "Your master here gave me quite a scare as well," said another voice. A white dragon swooped in then and started licking Goku's cheeks, making the boy laugh.

"You coming for lunch or what, monkey?" teased Gojyo. With the dragon still in his arms, Goku stood and smiled. Then he remembered, "This dragon doesn't have a name yet!"

He looked over to Hakkai.

"You name him," said Goku, as the dragon swooped towards the green eyed man. The boy smiled then, "He found you first." Hakkai stroked the dragon's spine and thought for a moment. "Are you... Hakuryu?" he then asked the petite dragon. The little white dragon chirped and nodded. He then took off with his white wings spread, circling around the four companions as they went out for lunch.


	6. Chapter 5: Christmas Candle

Chapter 5: Christmas Candle

Something,_ or someone rather_, woke Sanzo. From under his blanket, Sanzo felt a certain chill and possibly some freshness in the air.

"Sanzo, Sanzo!" a voice, obviously Goku's, called, "It's snowing! It's snowing!" Sanzo felt himself smiling as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. It had been at least four years he saw snow. He understood Goku's joy in seeing snow again. Now ten years old, Goku's lengthened hair was so long he could tie it with a ribbon. He was still small and skinny for his age, but he had grown a bit.

It bothered Sanzo that Goku's maturity exceeded his age at times. Though the boy's maturity made it easier for Sanzo to raise him, it meant that Goku would not be the child his innocence often gave away. His childlike innocence and curiosity often defined his true _current _age. It was his diadem that hid the boy's true age. For all Sanzo knew, the boy could easily have been at least five hundred years of age. What bothered him even more was the boy's small size.

Goku may be ten years old, but he no taller than a seven year old. The priest knew the five years they spent travelling together led them to slight malnutrition, but he had hoped Goku would be able to grow now that they were both currently well fed. When he expressed his concern to the local doctor, the medic checked on Goku and said, "It may be that he's destined to be small, but he has not experienced growth spurt yet. For now, don't worry. Just make sure he has three square meals each day." Sanzo hoped he was right.

They were currently staying in an inn on their way back to Chang'an Temple after finishing another mission which the Sanbutsushin had sent them, not knowing Hakkai and Gojyo were staying in the same inn. And were on their way over to visit both Sanzo and Goku over Christmas.

Because it was snowing outside, Sanzo allowed Goku to play outside for awhile after breakfast. When lunchtime came, Goku was nowhere to be found.

Sanzo grumbled to himself. Goku had never missed mealtimes, and it was trying the priest's patience to be late for one, especially when the time was told. He found Gojyo and Hakkai out in the snow, while looking for the mischievous chimp.

"Have you seen Goku?" he asked them.

"I thought he was with you," Gojyo said.

"Um... Guys?" said a voice behind them. The three men looked around and found a brown head popping out from behind a snowy bush that surrounded a tree.

"Why are you hiding behind the bush?" Hakkai asked gently.

Very red, Goku pointed up the tree where his trousers still hung.

"Oh," said Hakkai, "That explains it." He took off his over coat and handed it to Goku to put on. "Can we go back to the inn, please?" Goku murmured, not wanting any to see his bare legs in the snow.

"Do you now see why I don't allow you to climb trees during winter?" Sanzo asked, not harshly. Goku decided not to answer that. Luckily for him, he was only out in the snow without trousers for only five minutes.

Soon after lunch, the young boy was running around in the snow again. Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo just took their time relaxing on the snowy porch, doing their own thing, like reading or playing cards. And at the same time, keeping an eye on Goku.

"Hey," they heard, the three men looked. What they found made them smile. Goku was chasing Hakuryu. He was laughing and playing with the small white dragon. At least, now Goku had a playmate. It was rare to find children who would play with Goku.

There were times when Hakkai could not help but feel as if Goku was like him when he was ten years of age. The only difference was, Goku knew how to be happy where it had taken Hakkai years to learn the meaning of happiness. He then thought of something to do with Goku later as Sanzo and Gojyo needed the boy to be kept busy for at least an hour before doing their Christmas shopping. Hakkai had already done his.

Later that afternoon, Hakkai took him to the nearby pond and taught him how to ice-skate. He noted how quick the boy learned. There was a point in time while they were skating that Hakkai felt that Goku was skating too fast!

And before Hakkai could stop him, Goku leapt into the air and landed like a cat about seven feet from where he jumped. It was a long shot for Goku to leap or fly a distance almost twice his height at that age. The strange thing was: Goku was not showing off.

The green eyed man stepped back into reality when he heard a voice calling out to him. He then saw Goku skating towards him, his face glowing with happiness.

"Hakkai! Hakkai!" the boy yelled, "Did you see me? I flew!"

"Yes, I did Goku," said Hakkai laughing. He then thought of an idea.

"I know another way you can fly," he said. He then picked the boy up and secured him beside his hip. He felt Goku stiffen in his embrace.

"Don't worry," Hakkai assured him, "I won't let you fall." Goku smiled and nodded, he knew he could trust Hakkai. While the thin man's strength surprised many around them, it did not surprise Goku at all.

Hakkai skated fast, Goku at his waist. "Get ready Goku," he told the little boy. Goku braced himself and Hakkai just lifted him tossed him high, lifted his hands and lightly caught him around the waist. Goku laughed as spread his arms. As the sun began to sink into the western horizon. Hakkai decided that it was time to go back to the inn.

A curtain of red caught Goku's eye as he put on his boots. He knew that Gojyo was itching to grab him and tackle him into the snow. And he was ready. He leapt aside just as Gojyo tried to grab him. Gojyo tumbled into Hakkai, causing him and his best friend to topple into the snow. Upon hearing Goku's giggle, both men sat up. Each with an evil smile on his face.

Goku, knowing he was in trouble, gave his friends a raspberry, and ran in circles away from them. In the end, Hakkai and Gojyo manage to corner a breathless Goku to a snowy rock. Goku looked around for an escape route, but there was only a snowy rock behind him and a low slope. He then had another escape idea from the deadly tickles.

Laughing Goku climbed up the snowy rock and called out to his friends, "Hakkai! Nii-chan! Bet you can't catch me!" he called, waving his arms.

He jumped then and landed into Gojyo's outstretched arms. The red head swung his _little brother_ around before tossing him towards Hakkai, who lifted him into the air in triumph before falling back into Gojyo. This sent the three of them tumbling down a rather low slop ending at the inn's back door where a laughing Sanzo greeted them with mugs of boiling tea and hot milk for Goku.

And so, they sat on the porch at the back of the inn, drinking their hot drinks. Goku shared his hot milk with Hakuryu. They just sat there in silence, admiring the world of white around them, as they told Sanzo of the wonderful afternoon. The serious young monk laughed some more.

The sun was setting in the west when Sanzo announced that it was near dinnertime. Looking at the three of them from hair to toe, Sanzo said, "Better get dressed first."

Gojyo went ahead of Hakkai and Goku so to beat them to the bathroom. Getting the hint, Hakkai and Goku took their time to reach their rooms.

They passed the main hallway where Goku noticed some people decorating the tree and singing at the same time. Goku knew they were singing Christmas carols but why was there a tree?

"Why are they decorating the tree Hakkai?" the little monkey asked.

"They're decorating it because it's nearly Christmas," Hakkai replied, hand on Goku's shoulder. He had explained to Goku about Christmas, but he had forgotten about the tree. "It's a tradition during Christmas to decorate the tree. Some people just find it a joy rather than hard work," the older brunette explained.

('For Real' piano)

They both looked on and the boy noticed that some of the decorators were lighting candles, on a mantle piece and some of them placed the candles on a tree and lighting them there.

"Why do they like to light a candle?"

"Oh," Hakkai murmured, "it's a special tradition." Goku noticed a happy nostalgic look within Hakkai's green eyes. He knew it must be wonderful. The elder then explained, "And lighting candles is not just for Christmas."

"Why?"

Hakkai thought for moment before questioning the young boy, "What does fire do, Goku?"

"It burns?" the boy guessed.

"That may be," agreed Hakkai, "But what comfort does fire give?"

Again, Goku gave thought to this. "Warmth and light?" he guessed again.

"Remind you of anybody?"

"Sanzo," said Goku, adding hesitantly, "You, Gojyo..."

"Really?" Hakkai asked in mild surprise. He had never thought that Goku would see him as a source of warmth.

"Uh," nodded Goku, "But what does lighting a candle have to do with anything?"

"When you light a candle you make light and warmth," Hakkai explained, "and it serves as a reminder of a loved one."

"Ooh..." mused Goku, "Can I light one?"

"Sure," said Hakkai, "I'm going to light one myself."

"For Kanan?"

"Hait."

It was good to see pure joy in Goku's eyes. There was a mixture of awe in them as well.

"I think I'll light one for Oshio-sama," decided Goku.

Hakkai just smiled and nodded, understanding the boy's intention. During the past year, he learned much about Sanzo's and Goku's past – as well as a few coincidences that happened along the way, including of being found nearly drowned in the river. What he learned made him understand Goku better. Goku had never called Koumyo Sanzo by his true name; he, like Sanzo before him, called the late Sanzo, 'Master' or 'Oshio-sama'.

It was not the first time Goku surprised him with his maturity. He may be ten years of age, but his speech and his actions is similar to that of an older person – most of the time. Much of the time, his thinking was similar to his own age, or younger. Often innocent.

Hakkai helped Goku light a candle and set it on the Christmas tree, just as he lit one for Kanan. They looked at the tree moments longer before retreating into their rooms to change before stepping into the dining hall where Sanzo and Gojyo were waiting for them.

('For Real' piano end)

* * *

Hours later, as Hakkai looked out to the full moon that lit the winter world with its silver light he thought back on the events of the day. He hoped he had not taught Goku the wrong things in life. He knew Sanzo would skin him alive if he did.

If he taught the boy something special, to him it's to be nothing compared to what _Goku_ taught him.

Sanzo joined him at the window then, pipe in hand.

"Did I just saw Goku light a candle earlier?" Sanzo asked, as they listened to Goku and Gojyo have with a pillow fight from next door. He was not really annoyed. But the two _little boys_ did annoy him know and then, mercifully not very often. They had annoyed him last year when they were cleaning the treasury of Chang'an Temple.

An important pot broke in there while they were cleaning. Sanzo was annoyed enough to shoot a round of bullets into the sky. But considering Goku's age, even if he was used to the sound of a gun, the very idea would scare him half to death.

A while later Goku found that he could summon a powerful banishing dagger where Gojyo had a shakujo, a staff with a spade blade at one end and a crescent blade at the other. The crescent blade can be extended by a chain. Both items came from the broken pot and are to be used until their owners die.

Over time, both Gojyo and Goku learned how to use their new weapons. And often challenged each other into a duel... like brothers. These constant duels earned them the nickname '_the little boys_' between Hakkai and Sanzo.

Hakkai himself, had only began learning how to use a chi blast. He also began train Goku with the power of chi as well as the science of healing. At this Goku also proved to be quick to learn.

This made Sanzo wonder if there was anything Goku would _not_ be quick to learn.

"Yes, actually," said Hakkai, "Is that okay?"

"I never said I disapproved of it," said Sanzo, puffing smoke from his pipe, "Just curious."

Hakkai just smiled.

He then noticed some of lumpy packages on the bed. Before he could ask, Sanzo tossed a brown paper wrapped package towards him.

"Something for you to enjoy," the monk said simply, "Hakuryu's present is on your bed."

"Arigatou," Hakkai murmured as he opened the package. It was a novel. Though it was a second hand, it was a rare book. And it was his favourite book from when he was a child. Sanzo knew his love for books, and he must have coincidentally picked his favourite. _Journey to the West,_ it was called. Hakkai flipped through the pages happily. There were ancient illustrations added as well!

The Monkey King, Sun Wükong!

The holy monk, Xuanzang!

The Pig Demon, Zhou Bajïe! And many more!

"Like it?" asked Sanzo.

"Very much," said Hakkai, "Thank you."

Sanzo just shrugged and said, "Merry Christmas."


	7. Chapter 6: Command to the West

Chapter 6: A Command to the West

Goku's birthday was around the corner. Hakkai could hardly believe the boy was nearing eleven years of age. And he could not wait either. The last time the boy visited them, Hakkai had learned something new: the joy of having a child in the house.

Hakkai could hardly believe that two years has passed since he met the boy. Even Gojyo looked forward for the occasional visits. The red head liked it when the boy called him 'ni-chan', a typical term for 'big brother'. Hakkai remembered the look on Gojyo's face when Goku first called him 'anu-we', which was the formal term for 'older sibling', upon which the red head then asked the boy to call him 'ni-chan' instead.

A small breeze played with his black hair as he opened the window of the house he had been living in, with Gojyo. For some reason, he smiled more often now. He was happy. I guess I've learned to move on, Hakkai thought to himself.

In the other side of the house, Gojyo was taking out the trash. The same wind that caressed Hakkai played with his long red hair. This cool breeze reminded him of a certain young boy he had spent Christmas with, playing snowball wars and having a good time. Goku's eleventh birthday was near, he knew. It seemed only yesterday he himself was eleven. The red head looked towards the direction to Chang-an Temple. The sun had long risen from that certain direction. If there was one thing Gojyo admired about Goku, it was the fact that the boy was true to himself.

Both he and Hakkai could see the eternal sunshine in those golden eyes. They could not wait to see the boy again. He had helped them create new and wonderful memories. In a way, they were envious of Goku, because the boy found the meaning of happiness far earlier than they did. But they were happy for him, just the same; they would have hated to see the boy suffer a fate similar to theirs.

Gojyo wondered if it was the boy that kept serious Sanzo alive throughout the years they travelled.

Said monk seemed to hear his musings as he looked out of the window and high into the bright blue sky where birds of many names often caught his eye. He had been wondering about how he had survived for the past eleven years – and raising a little monkey at the same time. He believed it was Goku's innocence which he had been trying to protect. Right now he wondered if it was Goku's innocence that protected him.

He knew the boy was turning eleven this year. Wait... ELEVEN?

Sanzo sighed. Wasn't he eleven when he found Goku?

The monk was rather surprised how much time has passed since Goku came into his life. Nine years now since they had left Kinzan Temple.

"Oi saru!" he heard Yao laugh, "Don't make me tickle you!"

"No!" Goku yelled back, running, "No tickles!"

Sanzo chuckled at the sight.

Now that he thought about it, it has been slightly over two years since Sanzo and Goku became friends with Hakkai and Gojyo. It was near the end of the year, to be specific, and Goku, like most his, age was growing older.

As Goku grew older, he grew stronger with his martial arts. The growth spurt was taking its time to arise as he was still very small. A recent memory played in his mind then.

It was the last day of their Christmas holiday, at the inn with Hakkai and Gojyo. And a lunch of Sukiyaki. He was having tea with the elder two when he looked towards Goku who was playing with Hakuryu. "If anything happened to me, would you guys take care of him?" he asked.

"Sanzo," said Hakkai, "You needn't worry about Goku. He's not only got us, Yao is here as well." "And you know as well as we do that Yao would rather bite his tongue off than let anything _bad _happen to Goku," Gojyo added. It did not help Sanzo's worrying but he relieved to know that Hakkai and Gojyo were willing to take the boy in should anything happen to him. The boy could take care of himself... but who would be there for him?

Again he sighed. Just that morning, he had been sent for by the Sanbutsushin.

He bowed before them for another mission. It was not like the other missions; some of them were deadly, true, but this one requires more than a human monk with a banishing gun.

Someone was trying to revive the Bull Youkai King, Gyuu Maoh. They are also using the forbidden combination youjutsu and advanced science. He had remembered asking Koumyo Sanzo why it was forbidden. The late Sanzo priest shrugged and answered, "No knows what would happen." Sanzo, Kouryu then, had been at Koumyo's side long enough to understand that it was not a favourite subject. He understood by the tone in Koumyo's voice that it was better to keep quiet rather than to talk about it. He also discovered that people, in general, are afraid of abnormality because they do not what happens when strange things or people appear.

Goku never knew that he was more abnormal than he thought. Sanzo hoped the boy never would.

The priest also knew that Gyuu Maoh was defeated by War Prince Nataku five hundred years before. For some reason the very thought of Gyuu Maoh made the image of his gentle ward appear in his mind. Why did he suddenly think about Goku then?

"Genjo Sanzo," they commanded, bringing him back to reality, "We ask you to journey west with your three companions: Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and Son Goku."

"Great Ones," said Sanzo, "I have a question about this, particularly concerning the child, Son Goku." The Sanbutsushin were quiet, allowing the monk to speak. "Why bring him?" asked Sanzo, "He is just a child. Too young to experience the difficulties outside. Even if I were to protect him, he will still get hurt."

"You should know by now that he is the fabled Monkey King," said the Sanbutsushin on the right. "Yes, I do," Sanzo agreed, "Does this have anything to do with his past apart from the fact that he was born from stone on the Mountain of Fruit and Flowers? At this stage, he is still a child."

"That may be," the left Sanbutsushin replied, "If you remember, we gave him a flute just over four years ago." Indeed, Sanzo remembered that flute. It was not the first time Goku played a harmless tune on it. Harmless, because disaster hardly happened whenever the flute was blown.

"What about that flute?"

"He will have to discover himself," they told him, "That flute was specifically a gift from Kanzeon Bosatsu. As is this command to journey west with these three companions of yours."

"Kanzeon Bosatsu," Sanzo murmured. The priest knew she was the Kami of Mercy. He did not understand why but he had always felt as if he knew and had used that name long before it had reached his ears. He often begged to differ at the idea of that particular Kami being merciful, thinking if she was all that merciful, she would have fixed things a long time ago. His favourite nickname for her was: darned hag. He would have used 'damned' were Goku not a kid.

But for some reason or another, she seemed to appreciate it.

There was nothing to do now except to follow the orders. Somehow or another, this made Sanzo wonder whether it would test Goku's independence. After all, the boy was reaching his eleventh year. And Sanzo was thirteen before independence was forced upon him.

As he left the temple of the Setting Sun, Sanzo looked up to the heavens. "What made me think of that?" he said to himself. He had no doubts about the boy. Goku's maturity exceeded his age, and he was strong with his martial arts. Goku's birthday was near too. And it could possibly mean that the next few years of having a birthday on the road with no presents. Sanzo thought back on the last two years when he was Kouryu. Goku was constantly bottle fed then.

Goku was truly vulnerable at the time. There was not a single rocking chair in the Kinzan temple, so Kouryu had to improvise. He was thankful that master Sanzo had not thrown away his own baby things.

He now watched Goku with Yao. It was near sunset.

"Gomenasai, Goku," he murmured, watching as Yao finally caught the boy and tickled him. The boys laughter could be heard from all over the temple.

He knew Goku would be sad without Yao there with him. Yao himself would be sad if Goku travelled away, but this was an order from the Sanbutsushin. The youkai were becoming mindless as well. How far the Minus Wave reached, no one knew. Yao would be the man to run the temple for awhile.

When the young monk was not playing Goku, he would do his chores and take them seriously. He ensured the other monks were doing the same, and strictly as well. Whoever so much as to taunt Goku for being a heretic behind Sanzo's back did not get very far if Yao knew about it.

It was going to be tonight that they find out. Goku was to travel with him next day to see Hakkai and Gojyo, and find out the source of the Minus Wave, and Yao was to stay and be head of the temple. Hoping he was doing the right thing, Sanzo decided that he would tell them what the Sanbutsushin had commanded.

It was a command to the West. And it seemed to a test.

* * *

The birds sang cheerfully the next morning as Sanzo waited for Goku and Yao at the temple gates. They both took the announcement better than he had expected. Though he heard the boy crying for about an hour soon after they went to bed. Knowing Goku wanted to be alone, Sanzo made no move from his own bed. Just being in the same room was enough.

"Watch over the temple while I'm gone Yao," Sanzo had said, "I may be gone for awhile."

"Yes Master," Yao bowed, he turned to the boy then, "Goku?"

"Yes, Yao?"

The monk bent down towards the twelve year old. "I've got one last magic trick for you." From behind him, he took out a loop of string which was in a tangle, Yao untangled it within three minutes while getting his own fingers strung.

Goku laughed. "Something to keep you from getting bored," Yao explained.

"Sankyu, na," said Goku. Yao smiled as he waved goodbye to them both.

Goku carried a pack of clothes and food, wearing blue jeans, brown boots and a short sleeved green oriental shirt. Sanzo hoped he would not mistaken Goku for a tree. When he told Goku this, the boy reprimanded jokingly, "You once mistaken a monkey for me."

Sanzo gave his ward a look of annoyance and rolled his eyes, muttering, "Tell anyone about that incident, it's going to be monkey brains for dinner tomorrow night." Goku just laughed, thinking about the incident.

Sanzo was walking under some trees in a forest while looking for Goku after defeating another raid of bandits. He looked up and saw a short length of brown hair. The light was dim, and thinking it was Goku, Sanzo pulled on the brown hair.

"Uh... Sanzo," said Goku who had sneaked behind him, "what are you doing?"

The length of brown slipped away from Sanzo's hand as he looked at his ward. He felt a cold tingle up his spine then. "If you're here..." he stated, "then..." they both looked up. A band of angry monkeys were looking down at them.

"Should we run?" Goku asked.

"Definitely," his master replied. Within five seconds, clouds of dust were followed by a stampede of angry monkeys. "This is so not cool!" Goku yelled.1

"Sanzo!" Goku warned snapping the priest out of his musings. Sanzo looked up and found a couple of youkais coming down on them. Goku was ready with his staff in hand, instantly killing one of them where Sanzo shot the other with his gun. It was then Sanzo found that he had become careless. When Goku landed beside him they found themselves in a circle of youkai.

Goku noticed the insanity in their eyes. "Uh... Sanzo," he asked, trying to keep fear away from his voice, " w...what's wrong with them?"

"Their insanity from the Minus Wave," explained Sanzo, "And have joined Gyuu Maoh,"

"The Fool Youkai King?" Goku asked again.

The only sound that could be heard then were the chirping crickets.

"Goku," said Sanzo, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes, S...Sanzo?" said Goku, uncomfortable with the scene.

"You've just insulted them."

"Oops..." said Goku.

"DIE BRAT!" a youkai shouted. A crescent blade attached to a chain went through all of the youkai that aimed at Goku and Sanzo, disintegrating them.

"Well, well, well," laughed a voice, "What a coincidence, we were coming to visit and you

Sanzo and Goku looked up to find Hakkai and Gojyo, with Hakuryu.

"Hey, guys!" Goku yelled.

"Long time no see, kiddo," Hakkai called as he and Gojyo jumped from the ledge.

"I see your troubles are no different from our own, eh chibi saru?" Gojyo joked, giving Goku a noogie. "Ni-chan," Goku protested, "I'm taller than last time."

"I'm guessing you had trouble as well?" Sanzo asked Hakkai.

"Yes," said Hakkai, turning towards the monk, "It seems, for now, Goku, Gojyo and I are the only... _ones _who have managed to keep sane. And there was this dark wave that went with the insanity." He then whipped around and released a chi blast to the next youkai surprise attack. Goku and Gojyo saw that now was not the time to have a reunion party, fought off the insane youkais as well.

As Sanzo watched them he reminisced on another advice the Sanbutsushin gave him: to look at the road ahead of him through the eyes of his heart. This was among the things they meant, to see with his heart. Watching them fight, Sanzo knew then that they were the ones to do the job, no one else can do it.

To look through the eyes of my heart, Sanzo thought again.

As the last of the youkais disintegrated, Sanzo called them, "Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo..."

They looked at him expectantly, knowing what they were in for before he even told them.

"We're going West," he stated.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long, very busy two months


	8. Chapter 7: Regrets

Chapter 7: Regret

Kougaiji knew they were coming. And had sent an ambush to kill, or at the very least, sway them. Hopefully now he can pay for the sins he deeply regretted. He looked at the silver tear-drop shaped locket he held in his hand.

He still remembered the sin he had done ten years before, shortly after Gyokumen unsealed him and Lirin. She had told him of her plan to resurrect Gyuu Maoh. And if he were to help her, she unseal his mother as well.

Determined, Kougaiji made a promise to himself to keep fighting for his mother. What he did not realise is that there were times when promises can lead to further things such as murder.

He had murdered a mother.

This locket in his hands was hers. He had killed her without mercy. He still remembered the determination in her voice when facing Gyokumen – in grime and chains.

"_No," she had said, "I will never reveal his weakness! Koumyo Sanzo is not weak!"_

_Even Kougaiji could tell she was hiding something. She had been questioned again and again for the past four months. Tortured and starved. And she still stood tall – even though it was for the last time – in front of Gyokumen._

_The evil queen did not know this, or so he thought, but he had been sneaking food down to the prisoner. He was lonely, even with Lirin for company at times. He knew she was lonely as well. The one thing that attracted him to her was her eyes. Her eyes had a look within them that was very similar to his own mother when he was with her._

"_How is it that a prince such as you show kindness to a traitor?" she had asked. It was a question that he could not answer, for he knew that he was a pawn of Gyokumen. He tried very much to console her when the guards were not around, for he did not know who to trust. He knew Gyokumen was only giving him false promises to make him her pawn, but Lirin needed his protection._

_Upon receiving the same answer as the numerous times before, Gyokumen sighed irritably. Her patience for this youkai woman had run out after four months. She flicked her fingers for Kougaiji to come forward towards the prisoner. The youkai prince thought he was going to lead her back to the dungeons, but Gyokumen had other ideas._

"_Kill her," she commanded. Kougaiji looked at the prisoner he had cared for four months, his body shook in hesitation. "You know it will help bring back your mother," the evil queen sneered. He struck the blow then, after much suffering from his part._

_The prisoner gasped. Blood gurgled from her mouth as she clutched her chest and stomach._

_She fell to the floor as Gyokumen gave a maniacal laugh. "Did you honestly think that I do not know by now the weakness of Koumyo Sanzo?"_

_The prisoner's eyes widened with fear. "This time next week," Gyokumen sneered, "Your precious Sanzo priest will be dead."_

_Kougaiji stood over the dying body as Gyokumen left, her inane laughter filling the air. He then knelt, horror-struck with what he had done._

_He bent down as soon as she was gone and held her hand, "Forgive me..." he begged. Instead of replying, the dying woman held tightly to his hand and brought up the other, putting something in his hands._

"_F-Find th-them..." she murmured. Her bloodied hands slipped away from his, and fell lifelessly to the floor._

_He opened the locket then and looked at the picture, as well as the words._

Ten years now, and he was still looking. This memory had not gone from his mind, even after ten years. Now he was trying to stop the Sanzo-ikkou from reaching Houtou pagoda. He was unsure where else to look, but he promised himself to keep trying, even if it meant his life. He clasped his hands around the locket and held it to his heart. Though she had forgiven him, his heart still burned with fires of guilt.

Several ambushes now, and the stubborn Sanzo-ikkou just refuse to die. It made the challenge more interesting, but it showed just how far he was from his mother. How far he was from searching the people he had seen within the locket...

He looked to his mother, trapped in the pillar of stone. He promised himself that he would free her, whatever happens. He clenched his fist around the locket with another promise in mind.

"Mali..." he murmured, tears in his eyes, "I will find them, I promise."


	9. Chapter 8: Jien

Chapter 8: Jien

"No fair! No fair!" Goku was protesting, "How could you win again? Are you sure you're not cheating? That the fourth time in a you had four of queens!"

"Normal day, eh?" said Sanzo, "Sometimes I wonder why it could not be just you and me." "It would be too quiet," Hakkai replied, "and I'm not sure if we can trust Gojyo alone with Goku for a number of months."

They had been travelling a little over two weeks now and had encountered a number of youkais along the way. Within the first week Sanzo found that the ambushes so far were sent by Prince Kougaiji, the only son of Gyu Maoh and a rasetsu. Apart from that there were, obviously, more ambushes. On the most part they were attacking him, because he was a human, and they were attacking Goku because he was the kid – and a heretic. And again Goku did not know about this.

They once had an ambush from a single youkai who was considerably weak. It was here that Hakkai had managed to focus his chi into a barrier for the first time in his life. They were staying in a monastery, which, much to Sanzo's disappointment, 'conservative' monks were asking him to read them the sutra. Old farts, Sanzo snorted to himself.

Suddenly, the jeep swerved upward from a bump on the road, causing the vehicle to fly off the to ledge to the river below. "Kyu!" Hakuryu yelled in protest, transforming back into his dragon form.

"Whoa!" everyone yelled. Their was a splash, and all four became wet. Goku stood, his chest above the water, and his braid wet. "No fair you're the only one who's dry, Hakuryu!" he sputtered as he laughed, then he noticed Gojyo was waving his arms about frantically. "I didn't know kappas couldn't swim, ni-chan," he called.

"Hah!" Gojyo snorted, realising he was in shallow waters, "The only swimming I do is in bed,"

WHACK! went the paper fan.

"DON'T START GIVING HIM PERVERTED IDEAS!" yelled Sanzo, dunking Gojyo back into the water. Goku, knowing how friendly Sanzo and Gojyo were with each, waded over to Hakkai whom Hakuryu decided to perch on at the moment. "Can we do that again, Hakkai? Can we? Can we?" he asked. Hakkai chuckled and said, "Maybe."

Laughter came from nearby. Two people stood beside the river, one of them was a young woman, the other was obviously youkai. The girl stopped first. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologised. The gentleman beside her was wearing a set of power limiters, indicating that he was not among the youkai that were effected by the Minus Wave.

"It's rare to see four people playing in the water like little boys," the youkai explained. "Hmph," Sanzo snorted in mock laughter, dunking Gojyo in the water again, "Don't lump me with the sprite."

"Why don't come over to our place?" the woman giggled, "I give you some tea in apology for our laughing."

"And lots of towels," the youkai added.

"That's kind of you..."

"Sa Jien," the youkai introduced, "And this is my wife, Shunrei."

It was Goku noticed her bulging stomach, "Are you going to have a baby soon?" he asked.

Shunrei blushed and giggled, "Yes."

Gojyo stood, stunned for a moment before following the rest to a nearby cottage where tea and dry clothes waited for them.

Once they were dried and given dry clothes, Jien asked Goku about the clothes he was lending the boy. "They fit well," Goku replied, "thank you Jien-ni-chan."

"Wah," Shunrei squealed slightly, rubbing her cheek against the boy's, "So kawaii!"

Goku blushed, but was equally pleased.

Jien just chuckled as he helped Shunrei's Aunt Pao set the table with her delicious cooking.

When Jien went outside to do his chores, Shunrei thanked the ikkou. They looked at her, confused. "For making him smile," Shunrei explained, "He hasn't smiled a true smile for some time now."

"His younger brother died last year," she continued, "He was killed by a youkai that was among those who became crazy for some reason. Jien was the only in this village who wasn't effected."

"He hardly smiled ever since," said Aunt Pao.

"So this outfit..." Goku murmured, "It's really important?" Shunrei nodded. Goku smelled the cloth, "It smells so clean, too. Is he sure it's okay for me to where this?"

"I think it's Jien's way of saying thank you for bringing a smile on his face," replied Shunrei ruffling his hair. "After all, I think you remind him of his little brother, you're just as cute as Gojyo was when he was your age," she added, pinching Goku's cheek affectionately, making him blush slightly.

_'Gojyo?'_ the ikkou were stunned. _The younger brother's name was Gojyo? _The red head had a sense of de ja vu, and left the table suddenly. Not caring if Goku had noticed. The boy did not bring it up until he, Hakkai and Sanzo were safe in the guest room away from prying ears.

"Ne... Hakkai," he called, making the older brunette look up from the book he was reading, "what's up with ni-chan?"

"He's worried about Shunrei's baby," Hakkai explained absently. "Why?" asked Goku. It was then Hakkai realised that Goku did not know that both he and Gojyo were considered taboo amongst the youkai and the humans. And that was the reason why he had very few friends his own age.

Hakkai glanced over to Sanzo who nodded, though his eyes said, "Don't explain to him about the heresy part."

"Goku," began Hakkai, "You do know Gojyo's half-youkai and half-human?" the boy nodded, "He is also known as a hanyou, or a half-breed, if you wish, and amongst humans and youkai, hanyous are considered bad luck and bring bad tidings to the area where they were brought to the world..."

"He also knows someone named Jien, right?" asked Goku. Hakkai nodded. "He did not ask me not to tell anyone, but the Jien he knew was his older half-brother, Sha Jien," Hakkai said, he then explained how Gojyo and his brother had the same father but different mothers.

"Ouch!" Goku winced, "That must've been hard for him." Again, Hakkai nodded, "I can only imagine how hard it was growing up in that area for Gojyo." Goku looked down at his feet thinking.

Then his head perked up. He looked towards Sanzo. "Sanzo?" he called. "Hmm?" was the reply. "Aren't all mothers like Mother Mali?" the boy asked. Sanzo smiled sadly at the question, as he shook his head, "No Goku, not all mothers are like Mali." He cocked an eyebrow then, "You still remember her, huh?"

"Who's Mother Mali, Goku?" asked Hakkai, curious. Goku turned his cute face towards the healer and replied, "She was our wet nurse when we were babies." At this, Hakkai looked over the brown head, towards Sanzo.

The priest was blushing slightly and had his eyes rolled heavenwards with an embarrassed smile. "What was she like?" Hakkai asked, hiding his amusement. "I don't really remember," Goku confessed, "She left when I was a year and a half, but I do remember that she had green hair. It would smell like the freesias which she used to wear behind her ears. And she also had a soft warm voice which comforted me so I would sleep. She would also used to sing me the same lullaby Sanzo had often sang."

"She sounds very much like a good person," said Hakkai. Goku nodded. Then something came to mind, "Is it true that hanyous bring bad luck?" Goku asked. "Sure we do," said a voice behind him. Goku turned and saw Gojyo towering over him, "Cause it's just your _bad_ luck that you get to be tickled," the red-head stated. Before Goku could react, Gojyo picked him up around the middle, turned him upside down, locked the boy's arms under his own strong tanned one, and gave an onslaught of tickles. Goku's laughter could be heard throughout the house over the next five minutes.

"Ni-chan!" the wriggling boy protested, "You promised!"

When Gojyo did finally stop, Goku yawned out of exhaustion. "I think a certain monkey is ready for bed," chuckled Gojyo, as he lowered to the ground, placing Goku on his lap.

For awhile, all three men observed Goku who sat, unmoved, on Gojyo's lap. Soft breathing came from the little monkey. "Baby monkey," Gojyo muttered with affection, laying Goku down to the pallet beside his own.

* * *

Gojyo stayed awake for a bit longer after his friends fell asleep. He looked over to the boy beside him, and relaxed.

He thought about his conversation with Jien earlier. The latter was folding clothes in a room where there were twin beds. One of them, empty.

"I know this is kinda personal," Gojyo started, "but I need to ask...?"

"My brother was a half-breed too," Jien told him softly, there was a moment's pause then, "But does it even matter?"

"Eh?" asked Gojyo.

"Before Shunrei, he was the sole reason I kept living," Jien muttered, clutching the clothes in his hands, "Even after the youkais became insane. I couldn't even protect him!" he whipped his head towards Gojyo then, "He was just Goku's age! But he was a strong kid!"

Gojyo put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said.

Jien flinched, "No, I'm sorry... It just... I don't want my child to face that! I want my child to be happy!"

"It hurts," Gojyo agreed. He then thought of something.

"But you were by his side till the end weren't you?" Gojyo asked.

Jien looked up, and nodded. "I'm sure he's happy," Gojyo said some more.

"Why?"

"For having a brother like you."

_....cause I sure was_, he thought. Thinking about the days when his own brother was there for him. Now he had to be there for Goku – as a brother.

* * *

Goku woke to the sunlight the next morning. Wanting to see the sunlight outside, he quickly neatened his sleeping position and dressed in his dried clothes which he found folded at the side of the room. He felt grateful for the residents in the cottage for their hospitality. Until he heard a farmer outside telling Aunt Poa about an incident in the woods.

"There are rumours that a green haired youkai was roaming about in the woods..." he said. _Green hair?_

Jien sighed with sorrow in his heart as he listened to Aunt Poa and the farmer talk. There was a clang, then the sound of the door opening. "Goku?" came Shunrei's voice, "Goku, wait!" Jien turned in time to see the boy running into the woods, his wife appeared at the doorway about to make a dash after the boy.

"Shunrei," Jien shouted, "I'm going after him!" Shunrei yelled. Jien grabbed her arm, "No you are not," he said, "We have to wake his friends first."

"No need," said Sanzo, coming out of the room in his robe, with Hakkai and Gojyo at his wake. "What happened?" Hakkai asked, "Have you seen Goku?"

Sanzo woke to Jien's shout and saw Goku missing. The clothes that were lent to him were neatly folded, as was his pallet. He then saw their clothes at one side and found the Goku's was missing. He quickly woke Hakkai and Gojyo.

Jien described what had occurred. "Why would that boy run off to the woods?" Jien asked as he finished. "He's looking for his Nurse," Sanzo explained, "She disappeared ten years ago." "I hope Goku's okay," said Hakkai, worried. "Yao trained him well," said Sanzo, "he should be able to defend himself long enough before we reach him."

"Mama! Mother Mali!" Goku called, sitting. It had been thirty minutes since he ran into the woods. And no youkai with green hair, his hightened senses did not even smell the freesias which he vaguely remembered. Instead he caught another scent. _Sanzo!_

Another caught his attention. _Youkai!_

"Oh man," he moaned to himself as he ran back to the direction of the cottege, "I'm so dead!"

Sanzo meanwhile, searching with Jien was faced with three unpleasant youkais. "What's a human like you doing here?" a voice sneered. "Sanzo!" dual voices called. The green-haired saw stars as two differed boots hit him front and back of the head.

"Goku!" Jien called.

"Yokatta!" Hakkai exclaimed, hugging the boy. He looked at the twitching youkai whom Goku and Gojyo had unwittingly kicked at opposite sides of the head. "A double attack," he observed then.

"Chibi Saru!" Gojyo exclaimed angrily, smacking the boy behind the head. "How many times do we have to tell you not to run off like that?" Sanzo asked sternly. "I'm sorry," said Goku, rubbing the slight pain at the back of his head, "but the farmer mentioned something about a green haired youkai just like that guy over there." He jerked his head towards the male youkai with green hair, "I hoped it would be Mom."

"Too bad runt," the said youkai explained, "I'm the only one around here with green hair in these parts."

"Hey boss, this kid's got golden eyes," said his friend.

"I heard golden eyes meant heretic," another added, sneering, "and they are taboo like the hanyous, only they bring death at their wake."

Goku stiffened then. _Him? Death? Is that why Mali left?_

"You better shut up now or else," Jien warned, seeing the boy stiffen at the youkai's words.

"What? It's not like the brat has feelings particularly for the humans we have killed..." those were the last words he spoke as the nyoibo hit him and his two cronies. Hakkai stiffened at the boy's action. He searched for the boy's eyes but they were hidden behind the bangs of his long soft brown hair. All thoughts of punishment Sanzo had in mind vanished then, being told he was a bringer of death was punishment enough. It was the only thing he was not told of in being a heretic. In fact, Goku never knew he was a heretic... until now.

Sanzo was the first to move. He gripped Goku's shoulder and said, "Breakfast is waiting." Jien looked at Hakkai, an agreement passed between them as Gojyo trailed behind, with frowned brows. They went back to the cottage.

When Shunrei saw that Goku was safe, she immediately embraced and lectured him gently about scaring his friends like that. "I'm sorry," Goku murmured. The expectant mother stared at him, she looked beyond the boy's shoulder to her husband. He shook his head discouraging her from asking questions.

After breakfast was over, the party thanked Shunrei, Jien and Aunt Poa for their hospitality and continued their journey West. Goku, Sanzo noticed, was unusually quiet. The boy had not said a word since they left.

Looking at the youngest member in the rear view mirror, Hakkai thought his conversion with Shunrei earlier. "Is he going to be all right?" Shunrei had asked. Hakkai looked over to the boy who was sitting quietly in the jeep and smiled at Shunrei, "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

She pushed a container in his hands. "For later, Aunt Poa hoped it would make him happy."

"Take care of your wife and kid," Gojyo had told Jien, the father-to-be just smiled and said, "Don't be to rough on him," referring to Goku, "he just wanted to see his 'Mum'. I would've done that if I were in his position."

They reached a clearing near a forested cliff an hour before sun down. Goku collected the firewood without being asked and went a short distance away. "I just want to see the sun set from the cliff, please," he mumbled, when Gojyo asked where he was going. Gojyo frowned at the boy and nodded. "Just don't go looking for trouble," the red head muttered. Sanzo attempted to follow him, but Hakkai gently clasped his hand on the monk's shoulder and shook his head. "It may help him to be alone for a bit," he explained. Sanzo nodded, reminding himself that Goku was old enough now – and turning into a teenager.

Sanzo nearly winced at the idea that Goku would soon be a teenager. It made him feel rather old despite his young years.

"I can't believe it's been eleven years since I heard his voice," Sanzo said. He chuckled then, "Now I'm over twenty... and I'm not the only one."

Hakkai nodded in understanding.

It was when Hakkai announced that dinner was almost ready that Sanzo headed to the cliff to find his charge. He found Goku sitting on a rock, his legs pulled up to his chest. He had his head resting on his knees. The evening wind played with his hair as the boy stared at the sun.

"You all right?" Sanzo asked finally.

When Goku did not answer immediately, Sanzo fixed his gaze towards the sun.

"Na... Sanzo," called Goku, getting his master's attention. "You don't see me as a taboo do you?" Goku asked, tears falling freely down his face, "Or did you?" Sanzo hated when something like this happened. He knew that there are times which would come when he would have to tell Goku a few more things about himself, including his heresy birth.

"I did when I first saw your eyes," Sanzo explained. Goku knew how Sanzo found him drowning in the river as a baby and heard him calling, but Sanzo had always left out the part where he first saw the boy's golden eyes, "I was near to throwing you back into the river."

"Why didn't you then?" Goku asked, "It'd a lot easier on your part."

"I..." Sanzo hesitated, "I couldn't."

"Why?"

"I saw something..." Sanzo started, then sighed with exasperation, "I can't even explain, monkey. It's as if... you were meant to live, in my opinion and leave at that."

"Okay."

They sat for a while longer, watching the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. "Do you think we'll be able to see Mama again?" Goku spoke up once more. "I think she's waiting for us," Sanzo replied, desperately hoping he was right."She loved us, didn't she?" asked Goku leaning against his guardian. "More than you can imagine," the elder replied, putting an arm around the monkey.

Minutes later, Sanzo stood again.

"Ready to go back?" he asked, "Hakkai might be worried if we go back in the dark."

For the first time that day, Goku smiled, "Sure." Sanzo was certain there was something forced in the boy's smile, but decided to deal with it later.

"Sanzo," Goku called, catching the monk's attention. The boy looked at him solemnly. "I'm sorry I ran off," he murmured. Sanzo sighed and ruffled the boy's hair. "It's all right, Goku. You've learned your lesson. Just don't do it again, okay?" As if on cue, the boy's stomach growled. "Now that's something I haven't heard in a while," Sanzo teased, giving Goku a noogie. "Oi!" the boy protested, laughing.

_Later, at bedtime..._

"Aren't I bit old for this?" Goku asked from his guardian's lap. "Funny," Sanzo teased, "Last I checked you were ten, not a grandpa."

"Sanzo!" the boy protested, looking at his guardian accusingly with his gold eyes.

"Look," Sanzo chuckled, "if you feel too old, you don't have to." Goku thought for moment before answering, "I don't feel _that_ old." Sanzo smiled and ruffled the boy's unruly brown hair.

"Get some sleep, " he soothed. Goku blinked his eyes sleepily as he shifted to a comfortable position, head on his guardian's lap. "Shh..." Sanzo hushed, gently stroking the boy's soft hair to lull him to sleep. To help Goku relax, Sanzo softly sang the familiar lullaby which he had sung to Goku time and time again. He could feel Goku's heartbeat slowing as the boy relaxed and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Sanzo did not stop stroking the Goku's hair even when the boy did fall asleep. Hakkai then walked over with a mug in his hands.

"How is he?" he asked, giving Sanzo a mug of tea he had brewed from wild grass as was the supper that night. It was not the best meal, but no one complained. Hakkai was surprised that Goku had not complained either. He then figured Sanzo and Goku sometimes had to reduce to eating wild grass during the five years they travelled together.

Hakkai retrieved a couple of blankets and spread one of them on the boy.

"He's really cute when he sleeps like this," the healer complemented, gently tickling Goku's nose with affection. This caused the boy to scrunch up his face and look as if he ate something bitter. Sanzo looked down at the blanketed boy on his lap and smiled. "I know," he said, "If you think this is cute, you should have seen him as a baby." "Really?" asked Hakkai.

"Why do you think I took him in?" Sanzo teased, caressing the boy's cheek with a gentle hand, "How can one ignore a cute little face like this?" Hakkai chuckled softly, as he laid out his pallet and took the first watch for the night.

Sometime in the night, after Sanzo fell asleep, Gojyo woke up to take Hakkai's place. Hakkai was stoking the fire when the red-head came over. "I know something's bothering you," said Hakkai without looking up, "What happened today reminded you of something, didn't it?"

Gojyo looked over towards Sanzo and Goku, grunting with irritation. He then sat beside Hakkai and began to smoke a cigarette. "Damn it Hakkai!" he whispered viciously, "He scared me half to death!"

"I understand," began Hakkai, "but..." he was cut off by Gojyo, muttering, "Bouzu's too lenient with him!"

"When was the last time Goku disobeyed us?" Hakkai asked then.

"Last Christmas," Gojyo snorted.

"And he learned from it, just as he learned from this. In fact even more than necessary," answered Hakkai. He could still see Goku's reaction when he was called the bringer of death. He looked to find Gojyo stubbornly scowling at the fire, to which the brunette frowned, "Or this about your brother?"

"Tch," Gojyo muttered, "If he was pouting, then he's turning into a brat." Hakkai shook his head, "Put it that way and no one would be able to understand you."

"Eh?" asked Gojyo.

Hakkai looked at him in the eye then, "I'm a brat too." The anger within Gojyo died down, it was then he saw that he had been harsh on Goku. The kid just wanted to see his 'mom' again. Gojyo could not understand because the only mother he had known was his abusive stepmother. And Shunrei's child, no doubt would have red hair and eyes, like him. He realised then that he should not have been angry with Goku. The boy had scared him, but Goku had not meant any harm.

Looking towards the monk and the baby monkey, Gojyo made a promise to himself to make it up to the kid, maybe telling him the times he himself had played in the woods. The thought of Sanzo's rarely used paper fan made him decide to ask the priest about it first. Meat buns were less dangerous.


	10. Default Chpater

Default Chapter

I'm thinking of something extra sweet in the next chapter... I know you all have been waiting for another chapter to come up... and I really appreciate your reviews. But I'm going to need a vote on this.

I'm thinking of making Hakkai Goku's Godfather... What do you think? After this chapter they will meet Yaone and Kougaiji. Promise...

And I also would really appreciate it if you send me a feedback on whether or not there's anything wrong with the story... We all won't learn if we don't know our mistakes... and it's also good practice if we're going to be writers later on in life.

Anyway what do you think? Hakkai as Goku's Godfather? Hakkai acts like a mum true, but I'm thinking of putting a little twist into this.

You can review or send a personal message if you like... I want to know what you guys want for you to keep enjoying this story.

As for the yaoi stories you may have seen under my favourites. I chose them because they give me a warm and fuzzy feeling. They make me realise people who are gay do exist. And are created them for a reason.

I became more open about it since I watched, 'I now pronounce you Chuck & Larry.'

It's a movie about two best friends who went into a fake gay marriage and encountering the problems that people who are gay often faced. It's a moving comedy. And it shows how friends stick together like family at times.

Blood is thicker than water, true, but when you've got a friend, regardless who he or she is, there will a time when you encounter an unconditional love. **Love** binds people together in more ways than you can imagine. That's pretty much why it is almost as unpredictable as life at most times.

On the whole, keep writing. And please

SSGS


End file.
